


Blood of the Sky

by Tbiscool35



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, BAMF Hibari Kyouya, BAMF Sawada Nana, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Betrayal, But not sexual yet, Chrome has an imagination that scares Mukuro, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hayato bashing, Hurt/Comfort, It also does not help his UST, Mukuro has so much UST, Multi, Polyamorous Pack, Ryohei means well but he's not the sharpest tool in the shed, Takeshi Bashing, Whump, funny but sad, like omg, they too young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbiscool35/pseuds/Tbiscool35
Summary: Tsuna is abandoned by his elements; left only with his Mists and Cloud he has to pull himself together. Also Reborn is not happy that his pseudo kid is hurt, or that he has taken to sleeping in the same bed as his murderous mists and the Fon-spawn.Arcobaleno; Varia; Sky siblings; Possible Vindice; Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin being adorable murder children etc.
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro / Rokudou Mukuro / Sawada Tsunayoshi/ Hibari Kyoya, Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Nana & Reborn, Sawada Nana & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 43
Kudos: 472





	1. The Whump Begins

**I decided to chuck this over on Ao3 cus I only had it on ffnet and comments/reviews are my motivation.**

**Mukuro, Chrome and Kyoya will stay his elements because honestly, do you really see these guys turning on him after they were won over with blood sweat and tears. Hayato was never really a friend and more a stalker, Takeshi is either pretty delusional or likes fucking with people and only really follows Tsuna due to some sense of duty, and Ryohei just got dragged along one day.**

**The only decent betrayal fic I found was** _**Cielo Perduto** _ **by 27x18 but Tsuna was a girl and everyone was kinda whipped. So, I decided to make my own, it will probably be shit but I'll enjoy it so meh.**

* * *

When Hayato asked Tsuna to meet with him in an unused classroom at lunch, Tsuna assumed that like the last fifteen times, his aggressive-but-lovable storm was just going to tell him that he had 'accidently blown up' something and that he was 'so very sorry juudaime'. But that was not the case.

Tsuna walked behind his unusually quiet right hand and wondered why his intuition was screaming at him to just turn around and leave. Dread pooled in his gut as he thought of all the things that Hayato could have blown up. Then again, Reborn had left yesterday on a trip to meet with the other Arcobaleno so he wouldn't chastise Tsuna for his friend's eccentricities. Apparently, Verde had managed to make something that would accelerate their growth though it was kinda terrifying to think of an adult reborn following him around.

They reached the classroom and Tsuna marvelled at how they had changed it from its previous state of disrepair to the deskless, clean space that provided a place for all of Tsuna's friends to meet for important conversations.

A small smile graced his face as he thought about the novelty of the idea ' _friends_ ', he had some friends as a child but that all stopped when he turned five and started to trip over everything. For years and years Tsuna had been alone, the disappointment, _Dame-Tsuna_. It made him feel warm inside when he thought about all of his people, his _friends_!

"Hayato, don't worry if you have blown something up again. We can always fix it, you don't have to worry." Tsuna said, cutting to the chase. If Hayato broke anything then they can just fix it, together.

Hayato turned around with storm flames burning in his eyes and Tsuna reeled back at the emotion that he had never seen Hayato direct at him.

Complete and utter rage.

"You have **let me down**!" The storm snarled flailing his hand just close enough to Tsuna that he instinctively stepped back. "I followed you because I thought you would be a **good leader** , a **good** _ **Sky**_! But no, you keep pulling me and the others into **needless** danger.

You keep disrespecting my **respect** of your position! Disrespecting my **duty** as your right-hand man! I don't know how I managed to tolerate your **weak** attitude this long!"

Hayato's voice dropped from the growling shout to an even, emotionless tone.

"I refuse to follow you any longer! I Gokudera Hayato, renounce my position as Vongolia storm guardian and formally ask the 10th boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, to leave the famiglia."

Tsuna reeled, pain flooding him. Hayato had just located and hit all his insecurities in one fell swoop. Gods, he was such a bad person. Why would anyone want to willingly be his friend when he just pulled people into the crazy shit in his life. How could he keep Hayato from the greater things he was meant for, he was just _Dame-Tsuna_ after all. His chest **burned**.

Tsuna's brain filled with static as he nodded and tried to ignore the stabbing prickles in his eyes and the hot-cold dreading feeling, swooping in his stomach and making him nauseous. Tsuna buried his emotions deep and tried to keep calm as Hayato threw his ring and Vongolia gear at him and strode out of the classroom.

He settled slightly as Ryohei, Takeshi and Chrome poke their heads in the room, but traitorous thoughts kept going through his head. Why would they stay if they had seen how pathetic he was.

"Tsuna, what was that?" Takeshi said, referencing the fuming Hayato. Tsuna almost doesn't say anything, scared of their reactions, but he knows that they would find out eventually.

"Hayato hates me because I'm weak. He gave up his position as guardian as well." Chrome made a sound and slipped forward to hug him, twining her arms around his back. There was a silence as Takeshi and Ryohei absorbed that sentence.

"We can give up our positions?" Takeshi said tentatively, Ryohei shifted uncomfortably.

"Is it possible if I EXTREMELY step down, Tsuna? Kyoko looks sad whenever I talk about it and I don't want to EXTREMELY let her down." Ryohei said quietly, the change in volume from his normal bellying his seriousness.

"Yea Tsuna, I'm all my dad has left. It was fun while it lasted, but its like we get pulled into one life threatening situation after another. I need to be there for him, alive, not in a coffin."

Tsuna froze, hands gripping Chrome like a lifeline. "A-Ah, um, i-if you want to, um, heh, I guess?" The words burned trails in his throat, the only thing holding him together being the presence of Chrome wrapped around him, her head buried in his shoulder.

"Great, thanks Tsuna!" Takeshi chirped, he noticed the mask that Tsuna had schooled his features into, noticed the pain he was inflicting, but he needed out and if that meant hurting Tsuna a little then so be it. He slipped off his ring and place in Tsuna's hand ignoring the muted flinch he gave. Tsuna felt something gouge itself out of his chest.

"You're EXTREMELY EXTREME Tsuna!" Ryohei said, plopping the ring by Takeshi's and Hayato's, completely missing the hurt radiating off him. Another tear in his chest; more pain.

The two exited the room, slipping away to their clubs. One ignorant and one keenly aware of the shattered teen they left in their wake.

"Bossu, just so you know… I don't plan on leaving… ever. You and Mukuro-sama saved me, cared about me. I won't leave. Not ever, but I understand if you need to run. I will hide you from those you don't want to see; and I will be there if you call for me." Something in his chest warmed reassuringly, but it wasn't enough to soothe the gaping wounds.

The feeble grip that Tsuna had on his emotions snapped and his breath started to come in short panicked pants. He needed to get out of here. Chrome was right; he needed to get out of here now!

Stumbling and struggling to breathe, Tsuna made his way through the throngs of students and across the school grounds in record time. Sprinting towards his house at a speed that would have made his DWM-self jealous, he finally got there.

A small hysterical "ouch!" was heard when Tsuna cut his finger fumbling around with his keys, trying to keep them steady enough to put in the lock so he could just. Get. In. Already.

Finally, it worked and Tsuna managed to get in just as he started to feel dangerously light-headed. The door slammed behind him as he slid down the wall to sprawl across the floor and try to breathe. There was a small noise directed at him, but he was too focused on the _PainPainPain_ coming from his chest to take notice.

Slowly Tsuna's vision filled with spots and he collapsed forward.

* * *

When the door slammed Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta scrambled up from their spot in front of the TV.

"Mama wouldn't be back by now" Fuuta said as they crept towards the noise only to hear the sound of loud gasps and small whimpers.

They looked around the corner and were greeted with the sight of _**their Tsuna-nii**_ collapsed against the wall gasping and choking on air.

"T-Tsuna-nii" Lambo's voice murmured, worry and fear etched in his face, but Tsuna was too far gone. He was grasping at his heart and had started making an awful keening noise that sent shivers up their spines. I-pin grasped onto Fuuta's hand and buried her face in his sleeve as she fought the memories of the weeks after her first kills; the weeks spent between drowning on dry land and dissociating as her thoughts recounted every detail of the bloody murders.

Lambo slowly crept towards the hysterical brunette and started to murmur simple facts like how 'the great Lambo-sama loves grape candy' and how 'mamas out shopping but she will be back soon', and 'you can have Lambo-sama's hugs because Lambo-sama doesn't really need them right now'; trying to pull him out of it with soothing words.

As Tsuna started to fall forward the children slipped forward wrapping themselves around his passing-out body as his breaths faded back to even. They shook him and checked his pulse fear, cloying in the air making them frantic. They worked together to bring him over to the sofa; he would be fine; he should be fine; they just need to find out what happened.

When he was plonked on it though, silent tears started to flow down his face, and he started to curl inwards. The children couldn't take _**their Tsuna-nii**_ being _**hurt**_ like that, so I-pin and Lambo snuggled into his chest and Fuuta curled around his back and they tried to provide comfort all the same. Tsuna wrapped himself around them and stopped crying but he was still making heartbroken sniffles, so the kids only ruled it a half win.

Had the three children been normal, they would have put aside the ideas of revenge. Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin, however, were not normal children.

Fuuta spent the first nine years of his life exploited for his ability; locked in a room without the key; only interacting with the greediest scum of the underworld and the speechless maids. He spent the tenth year running, sprinting for his freedom; living on the streets as he made a desperate beeline to the hope his ability promised. Then he met Tsuna-nii; he met a clumsy but utterly loving boy who protected him, gave him a family, gave him **freedom**. His next years were happy and safe because Tsuna-nii was there for him.

I-pin and Lambo knew the best ways to murder a man before they knew how to write their own names.

I-pin grew up the orphan survivor of a family with a powerful ability; kept only for her potential as an assassin. Her Shí-Shǒu tried to keep her away from the worst of it but he could not slow fate, she **murdered** a whole family at the orders of her triad; she can still feel the blood running through her fingers, the red staining her hands despite how much she washes it away.

She knows the stain on her soul will never leave, but Tsuna-nii makes it burn less; makes her not want to dig her nails into her own hands and just tear the blood stains away. He took her away from that life, the triads deciding she was worth more to curry favour with the future decimo than as an assassin. He took her away from that life and she was so truly grateful it bubbled up in her chest whenever she saw him; warm and safe and Tsuna-nii.

Lambo was an unwanted child, a painful memory of his older brother who died early. He read and learned so he could make them proud; absorbing information like he needed it to breathe, science, math, English, Japanese, everything and anything, he could get his hands on.

He found out that he was different from other children quickly when he realised he could **see** things that other people missed. He **knew** mamma took drugs from the way she held herself and acted; he **knew** that his nanny was spending far too much time in his papa's office for them not to be having an affair. He connected the dots where others looked at ink splotches.

It didn't make his parents proud though; looking through grief tinted eyes and seeing the child that _should have survived_ instead of the child that did. He took to hiding his smarts and being obnoxious, **anything** to make them love him a bit more even if he had to be his dead brother.

Tsuna-nii didn't need him to be his brother, didn't need him to hide his intelligence from him. He loved and cared and was there for him even if he knew the answers to Tsuna-nii's homework before he did, he still cared. (They had even made a game of it; Lambo pretending to be dumb, but occasionally dropping hints of his intelligence that makes Reborn and Baka-dera twitch in confusion.)

They were mafia children; born to blood and death and hate. They spent their childhoods clawing their ways out of hell only to be saved from their torment by Tsuna-nii appearing with an elevator and a nice cold drink.

Whoever hurt **their Tsuna-nii** will regret it very soon.

It doesn't help the unanimously homicidal thoughts that, with all the craziness that Tsuna goes through, all the children have gained a bit of a cloud streak. Lambo was unlikely to ever activate his secondary as he was already active but Fuuta was sitting on a solid, strong latent cloud flame and I-pin had a worryingly strong latent storm-cloud mix, that honestly, was terrifying given both flames' tendency to fixate on something and murder anything that breathed near it.

Whoever hurt what's _**theirs**_ is honestly not going to last much longer.

* * *

When Nana came home from the shops, she opened her front door to a quiet house. She reached for the kitchen knife in her belt, having kept one on her since the first assassin came after them 13yrs ago.

The silence had her heart beating fast as her motherly instincts screamed at her to find her kids and guard them like a dragon. Thankfully, her worry was unwarranted.

A smile crept upon her face as she watched her sleeping children, she may have only birthed one, but she definitely raised four. Tiptoeing forward so as to not startle them awake, she gave them all kisses on their foreheads. Stopping as she reached Tsuna and eyed his red swollen eyes, she thought about all the times he had come home like this.

All throughout his schooling he would have some days where he would just come home and collapse in a panic. Nana had thought it had stopped lately.

Tsuna shifted and tightened his death grip around the kids and warmth filled her stomach as she saw that he had others to comfort him through it. A mother could only do so much.

She made her way over to the landline and phoned Tsuna in sick with stomach-ache, put on some quiet, calming music as she went about her chores quietly.

* * *

**Opinions? I posted this on ffnet if you've seen it before, it will take a while for this one to catch up.**

**His guardians will be Mukuro, Chrome, Hibari, and the Arcobaleno minus viper cus I see her as Xanxus'. Maybe pulling Xanxus into his sky as a trancendent sky cus why the fuck not.**


	2. I hate everything

**Chapter 2 out of the 5 I've yet to post on here, the updates will be pretty fast till it's fully updated. Also I don't change most of the story related AN's so if you find something that makes no sense (like I deleted a merry Christmas message from the bottom of this one) then just ignore it/comment what it was.**

* * *

Tsuna woke to pain racking his body. It felt like someone had crudely gouged out some of his chest. He shot up, just narrowly moving the kids surrounding him away as he ran to the toilet and vomited all he had in his stomach. He felt shattered.

He needed to find his elements. _WhereWereThey? I can't feel them?!_

He looked along their bonds and pain flared at the nudge of the storm, rain, and sun bonds. Frayed and cut, they lay limp. Another wave of nausea hit him, and he bent over the toilet again.

Tsuna felt a hand rubbing his back and the gentle reassuring presence of his pseudo-lightning. They had never bonded; he was too young for their flames to be compatible.

"Tsuna-nii" he murmured causing Tsuna to tear up. He isn't ashamed to say he cried over the toilet like a little girl. He had heard after the mist Arcobaleno's passing in the future-that-never-was, Xanxus was completely out of commission for over two weeks. Losing an element is said to be one of the most painful things that can happen to a sky

He had lost three.

Tsuna cleaned himself up and pulled the children who had congregated around him close.

"Tsuna-nii what's wrong" I-pin asked, and a haunted look appeared on Tsuna's face.

"I'm pathetic" he said voice small and self-deprecating, "I should have known that no one would willingly follow me. I bet the others are just waiting for the signal to leave politely, why would anyone want to stick around for the craziness."

There was a twist in reality and Chrome appeared, draping herself protectively around his balled-up form, "Bossu, I know that I said I would wait till you called, but you can't demean yourself like this. They were mean, cruel; just ripping out your heart like that!" He almost laughed, it certainly felt like his heart had been ripped out, the core of his flames resided in the heart and he could feel the missing bonds like uncapped nerves.

"I would never leave you and neither would Mukuro-sama. You are my **home**." Tsuna heard the uncharacteristic strength in those words and choked a little when his intuition claimed them true.

"Thanks Chrome, it means a lot. I know they had reasons, valid reasons; but it still hurts so much, that they could just **leave** like that! I literally feel like I'm **dying** because of stupid sky stuff. I can feel the tattered bonds burning scars in my **soul**!" He had started yelling towards the end, but he just didn't care. He hurt so gods damned much, that he just wanted it to go away!

Tsuna pressed his head against his knees and let out a broken sob. A hand slipped against his chest, but he barely registered it. Suddenly cool started to radiate from the hand and the pain started to numb slightly; mist flames seeping into his chest and immobilising the broken bonds.

"I can't do much more than this Bossu, but I can help numb the pain. Unfortunately to completely heal them we would need to find a storm to disintegrate the remnants and a sun to heal any damage they cause." At this he let out a bitter laugh.

"Of course, the two elements needed are of the three gone!" He tries to straighten up but winces and lets out a pained breath. "Gods, why does it have to hurt so much?" he murmured, practically clawing holes in his leg where his hands were clenched. The kids fluttered around him and he felt I-pin curling into his side; one of Lambo's horns digging into his ribs; a hand he thought was Fuuta's easing his nails from his leg.

He heard his mothers footsteps trailing towards the bathroom, "Tsuna?" He slid his gaze sideways and tried to focus on his mother's worried expression. It was then that he realised that he probably didn't look too great. Puffy, red eyes; face white as a sheet; curled up in a ball, surrounded by Chrome and his honorary siblings.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?" For a moment he wanted to hide, to lie again, but she was going to find out eventually given that he could barely move. Resolve filled him and he felt Chrome's arms tighten around him. He turned around to look at her.

"Can you help me to the sofa?" He asked his mist; only now realising how hoarse his voice sounded, she nodded, and the kids moved so he could get up. Tsuna looked at his mother wincing at the wave of nausea that swelled up at the movement.

"Mum, there's something I have to tell you, and you'll probably have to sit down for this."

* * *

Yuni had felt almost disconnected all day. The future kept shifting, flickering from one possibility to another. She could barley make anything out from her visions except that it centred around Tsuna, each vision having something to do with him.

She inhaled as another vision hit, this time a funeral; mafioso and civilians alike standing in solemn silence as a body is lowered into a grave. The vision zooms into the coffin and she found herself staring at the corpse of Tsunayoshi Sawada, her sibling sky. She franticly looked for a reason and her eyes fixed on his wrists, arranged so they were hard to see the long slashes, dried blood drawing attention to the wound; her breath hitched.

The slip back into her body wasn't graceful. Yuni felt her legs give out under her as she collapsed to the ground, tears slipping from her eyes as she tried to comprehend what she had seen. Silence descended in the room and all the ex-arcobaleno turned to her.

Reborn reached her first, scooping her up into his arms and asking what she had seen. It reminded her of the times when she was little and she would come to him for a nightmare, his adult size being the only real difference. She opened her mouth but all that came out was a sob. She might have been to young to harmonise with them, but she didn't need to be to feel the sudden heaviness of the air as they tried to think of what kind of future might have caused such a reaction.

She felt the rain flames before she noticed Colonello, artificial calm letting her catch her breath and start to talk. "R-Reborn," she stuttered, slipping out of his arms, and turning to him with an anguished expression, "you need to go back. I don't know what happened, but Tsuna needs you, or will need you, really bad."

Reborn felt himself stiffen and dread pool in his stomach. "What did you see? Tell us everything." He said lowly, worry filling him.

Yuni let out a little hiccup and spoke evenly, though the tears never stopped running down her face. "Something big has the future in shift, but the only clear vision I've had all day was just then." The Arcobaleno surrounded Yuni in a loose circle, worried about her and the powerful little sky that had freed them.

They could see the emotions that flickered across Reborn's face and knew that if anything happened to the kid it might break him. They knew the kid was practically his son; even if both of them remained oblivious. This time it was Fon who broke the silence.

"What did you see, Yuni?" He said quietly, so as not to aggravate the sudden knifepoint of emotions their Sun was balancing on.

Yuni closed her eyes to try and banish the image of her soul-sibling dead and cold. "I saw a funeral, Tsuna's funeral." She paused and stared at her own wrists, "He had slit wrists, Reborn."

Ice settled in Reborn's stomach as he processed that, mind going temporarily blank at the sheer feeling of panic. "No, he can't; he won't" slipped from his mouth as he started to scratch his thumbnail against his index finger; a habit in response to stress that he thought he'd trained out of himself. The split second passed, and he buried his emotions allowing the feeling of blankness settle over him.

"We're going to Namimori, immediately" he let out and strode to the car. Nothing and he meant **nothing** would take his student away from him! He would die before he let that happen.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya stiffened as pain filtered through his chest. He had felt it briefly earlier but had written it off as an injury from one of the fake-carnivores he was disciplining. The fact that it was repeated bore investigation, no herbivore could give him lasting injuries, the purple fire healed most damage in a matter of minutes.

He stripped off his shirt, probing his skin for any lumps or bruising. Nothing.

A new wave of muted pain fizzed through him, combined with anger and grief. Where was this coming from?

He pulled his shirt on and wondered if the idiotic pineapple-carnivore had decided to try and trick him again, dismissing the idea as stupid as he buttoned his shirt back up. The pineapple had been disconnected from the owlet **(baby owl: Chrome)** while he was released from the mafia prison.

"Tetsuya" he growled out, pulling his gakuran onto his shoulders. His second walked into the room and looked mildly wary at his disgruntled state. "What causes phantom pain and emotions?"

Tetsuya blinked at him for a second and had he been anyone else Kyoya would have bitten him to death for the herbivorous action. It must have shown on his face as Tetsuya focussed on the question.

"To clarify you can feel both pain and emotions that are not yours." Kyoya grunted at him and stared expectantly, "have you considered the possibility of it being your sky bond?" Tetsuya asked tentatively.

"What?" he stated, hadn't the yellow-baby-carnivore said something about having a pack bond to the leopard cub in the future-with-all-the-fake-carnivores-he-had-to-bite-to-death. **AN(leopards symbolise healing of deep wounds and thriving despite perceived weaknesses; I felt it was appropriate)**

"Kyoya-san, you have to start paying attention to things, you can't just have me remember them for you!" Kyoya looked at Tetsuya utterly unimpressed, a raised eyebrow somehow giving off distinct I-do-as-I-please vibes; sighing Tetsuya continued, "Your cloud flame bonded you to Sawada Tsunayoshi who is a sky-"

"So you are talking about the pack-bond" He stated bluntly.

"Wha, ugh. Yes Kyoya, the pack-bond. People who don't speak king-of-the-jungle refer to it as a sky bond and it connects the element's flames to a sky's flame-"

"So it is the leopard that is in pain?" Kyoya let out anger starting to spread through him, someone must have hurt the cub again, **how dare they**! He stormed past Tetsuya and made his way over to the little animal's classroom.

He slammed the door open, "Where is the little animal?" he growled into the classroom, bloodlust radiating out from him in waves. The herbivores flinched and the herd-teacher stuttered at him.

"I-I don't know who you are referring too H-Hibari-sama." Kyoya's eyes narrowed.

"Sawada. Tsunayoshi. Where." His tonfa appeared in his hands as his annoyance grew. The herd-teacher flinched back and went pale.

"S-Sawada-kun went home, his mother called him in sick." The pain and uneasiness in his chest spiked slightly and he stormed across the classroom, the herd throwing themselves out of his way, as he launched himself out the window before landing in a perfect roll.

The little animal needs him. He will protect him till he is healthy, then teach him how to hunt down his prey. Clearly he had not been taking his duty as strongest-pack-fighter properly.

* * *

Mukuro shifted as emotions that were not his precious Chrome's filtered through his flames. He looked up at the Vindice guards, "I have reason to believe My Sky is in distress; can we please hurry this up."

He got silence from the figures, but Mukuro felt the slight shift in the bandaged baby's demeanour and knew he listened. The little sky had melted the ice obscuring Mukuro's soul, let him **trust** again; Tsunayoshi wouldn't be able to get rid of him even if he wanted.

Now to just find whomever made **His Sky** hurt and make them **beg** for death.

* * *

**Yey chapter finished. No, I am not going to kill off Tsuna, but I needed something that would bitch-slap Reborn into freaking out and realising he is pretty much Tsuna's dad. It is one of the possibilities for the future, but as stated, the future keeps shifting.**

**Also, I am going to have some kind of sad/traumatisy event happen between Mukuro & Kyoya appearance and the arco appearance, that would have triggered Yuni's vision only to have Reborn be #DadOfTheYear and save him. I need help with ideas for that!**

**Assorted other ideas are also awesome, I do read the reviews, and sometimes comments give me ideas for future events; so I will not feel offended if you feel like writing a bunch of ideas down, I will be all for the ideas and then grin at how my self-indulgent fic is entertaining people enough that they have their own opinions on how the story will go.**


	3. Iemitsu is not a secret agent

**It occurs to me that the timeline of Tsuna's day doesn't really make sense, but I can't really change that without changing some major stuff so just assume he met with Hayato before school or managed to go sonic speed for his nap or something. IDK, I didn't plan this out very well so there will be some 'fillers' for certain character's time. Like the Arco being waylaid by domestic travel and stuff.**

**Also, in the process of writing this I spelt Bermuda's name as Beermuda like five times and. I. Cant. Even. *wheeze***

* * *

Tsuna felt drained. He had told his mother everything, about the mafia, about flames, Iemitsu, everything. His mother sat there pale as he spoke the insanity he had dealt with.

She had listened with dawning horror as the puzzle pieces slotted into place. She knew that Iemitsu had lied about his job -assassins don't get sent after normal people's families- but she had assumed FBI or something like that, not, not **mafia**! It all made sense, all her suspicions slotted into place, and to prove it all, the girl that was curled protectively around her son, had held a wispy blue-purple flame in front of her and conjured a kitten in the air.

Apparently people could summon magical flames that were named after weather phenomenon. Her son had these flames and so did most of his friends. Fuuta had magical prophetic powers; Lambo and I-pin were originally assassins. Reborn the tutor Iemitsu sent was The World's Greatest **Hitman** and an **adult** who had been cursed. Her child was being groomed as the tenth boss of the bloodiest mafia family in Italy!

Nana took a breath and tried too push down the growing hysteria. The kids and Tsuna were looking away from her with guilty expressions on their faces; the girl with dark indigo hair was the only one meeting her eyes, staring at her with the conviction of someone with something to protect.

"Tsuna, I believe you. But all that doesn't explain why you look like you've been run over repeatedly. You look worse than that time you got really sick when you were five." He really did look utterly horrible, white as a sheet and clearly breaking out into cold sweats. He'd had to stop multiple times throughout his story, putting a hand against his mouth and breathing slowly, leaning into the indigo-haired girl's side. She was a mother; she knew pain and nausea when she saw it.

Tsuna paused, both because he didn't exactly know how to proceed and because he couldn't remember the time his mother was talking about. "I don't remember anything wrong when I was five?" He vaguely remembered his father visiting and going to the hospital briefly for scans after he fell out of a tree, but he didn't remember any sickness. Nana grimaced.

"After you fell out of the tree during papa's visit, you were really sick for a month. Once it cleared up you had absolutely no recollection of it, so the doctors had to take some scans, but you didn't seem to have anything wrong. Now stop deflecting! What happened?"

Tsuna opened his mouth to explain what had happened that day but nothing came out. He looked to Chrome in desperation; he didn't want to relive this!

"Sawada-san, would you mind if I explain this part?" Nana having seen her son's desperate look, nodded, and looked to Tsuna who had started burrowing into Chrome's shoulder, tugging the children in his lap closer. She had flashbacks to the few times she had asked about his bullying, him mutely sobbing into side, and her feeling of helplessness as she knew there was nothing she could do to help him.

"Sky's can form bonds with one of each of the other flame types; there are exceptions to the rule like me and Tsuna-san's other mist, but we share a soul so our flame registers as one, there are rumours that some Skies can form bonds with multiple elements and even other Skies, but they are just that, rumours." Chrome runs a hand along one of Tsuna's arms and sighs.

"Tsuna-san had all six elements and seven guardians; the keyword being 'had'." Chrome pressed a chaste kiss on Tsuna's forehead, trying to keep him calm. "His storm, Gokudera Hayato; rain, Yamamoto Takeshi; and his sun, Sasagawa Ryohei; all left him." Chrome starts to shake slightly, anger filling her usually meek voice. "Loosing an element is said to be the most painful thing that can happen to a Sky. He will likely be plagued by excruciating pain for weeks, longer if we can't find a powerful storm and sun to heal him." Chrome's voice drops to a growl, gripping Tsuna tightly and baring her teeth in a move that reminded Tsuna that she shares a soul with someone who has a triple digit kill count to his name. "I can't believe they left him. **How dare they**! Tsuna is safety and warmth, he is our **home**!" The kids mutter vindictive agreements.

Tsuna pressed closer against Chrome's chest and allowed the fierce protectiveness to wash over him, their bond strengthening till he could feel her flames pulsing next to his like a heartbeat. A small sob hitches in his throat and he buries his head in Lambo's afro. "Thanks guys, I mean it." He murmurs, tears hidden in the floof.

Nana walks over and joins the impromptu Tsuna cuddles, wrapping them all in motherly warmth. Chrome stilled a little and stared at her with wide eyes, Nana smiled at her but internally cringed; what had this child gone through to be so unaccustomed to casual affection.

"Tsuna, I want you to know that if you blame yourself for this, I will withhold dessert indefinitely!" She said pho-sternly, laying exaggerated kisses on each of the gathered children. "I will say, I am happy that you have friends like Indigo-chan who will stay with you no matter what. Also, when will little Reborn-chan be here? I need to have a **word** regarding his profession and possible jobs I might have for him in the future." She tilts her head to the side, expression all peaches and cream laced with arsenic.

"MUM!" Tsuna wailed, scandalised. "You are not hiring Reborn to assassinate my old elements! They had reasons, logical reasons; Yamamoto-kun and Onii-," Tsuna paused face falling temporarily pain coursing through him, "Sasagawa-san wouldn't know that it would hurt me, they were…are both civilians. If they knew that it would hurt me they wouldn't have done it!" He held onto that idea; both Yamamoto and Sasagawa are **really** oblivious, they wouldn't deliberately hurt him, they wouldn't! (He decidedly didn't think of Gokudera, who would undoubtably know the pain he inflicted.)

Nana stared sadly at her son; he sees so much good in the world, when really all you are left with is absentee, mafia husbands and getting uncomfortably proficient at hiding bodies. She realises she is still a bit stuck on the fact that her husband is a lying no-good bastard (literally, she had met his mother once and heard her story about how she'd had to leave Italy due to the scandal.)

She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and stands up, "Fine, fine, I still need to talk to him though. Anyway, do you think Ibuprofen will help?" Tsuna blinks at her a few times then shrugs, she rolls her eyes, "so eloquent," she says before going into the kitchen and grabbing the painkillers and some water.

She comes back to the hug-Tsuna-festival and hands them over to him, it doesn't do much at first but after around 20 minutes Tsuna starts to regain some colour to his face. His still looked like shit though (she said that out loud and startled a laugh out of Tsuna; it was worth it)

Her hand fiddles with her phone as she debates the text she had sent to Iemitsu demanding he get home asap. She needed to know if he was really the man she had loved or if it was all just a delusion caused by her habit of looking at some things with rose tinted glasses.

* * *

Reborn glared viciously at Timteo; it was taking all he had not to just shoot the idiot.

" **What do you mean I cannot go to My Student right now** " He growled out venom lacing each word. Timteo tried to look stern, but he could see that he was a lot more threatened of him when he looked like an adult than the infant he had previously dealt with. His gun chafed unpleasantly against the scab on his index finger, reminding him of why he had trained that particular habit out of himself.

"Now Reborn," Timteo started, "your contract with Volgola is dependent on weather you do the hits that I ask. Your services are currently far more necessary taking out the Don of the Pesca Famagilia, than tutoring Tsuna. He will survive if you wait a week."

Reborn could feel his flames burning under his skin and as he saw Timteo flinch back, knew they had started to burn in his eyes. He wanted to scream. Tsuna might **not** survive, might- . He would not let it happen. Never!

He stares Timteo in the eyes and reminds him that unlike his pathetic lapdogs of guardians he was both the World's Strongest Hitman and the World's Strongest Sun; he had only accepted the contract because he had been bored, he had **never needed** Vongola.

"Well I guess Vongola is short an Arcobaleno then." He says coldly and storms around the pathetic group of mafioso struck still in shock. They almost made him late for his plane. If he missed it and something happened to Tsuna… well he would rip Vongola to shreds or die trying!

"Did you see his face, kora." Comes Colonello's awed voice from behind him.

"Ugh, I'm going to have to deal with baka-mitsu begging me to get him to reconsider. Maybe I should quit too?" Lal's voice replied. "If I do, I'm totally stealing Basil though! He's a hilarious little troll, with a knack for espionage. Baka-mitsu genuinely believes that he's an adorable little apprentice that believes anything that he says." He can hear giggling behind him, and he has to tamp down the urge to strangle them all.

He lets out a growl and pushes down the rising panic as he sees the lines they would have to wait in. Why did they not just hijack a plane for fucks sake! He glares viciously down at his traitorous thumbnail and the reopened scab on his index finger, damnit.

'Please just let me get there in time' he thought quietly, he didn't think he could take it if Tsuna died.

* * *

Kyoya ends up at the Sawada household around four in the afternoon. He would have been here faster, but the herbivore-police decided to try and arrest him for biting people to death when they wouldn't get out of his way, then the herbivore-police were in his way, so he bit them to death as well.

He has a dull throbbing pain in his back, where a herbivore attacked, but he doesn't want to admit that a herbivore could have harmed him enough that the purple could not just fix it, so he ignores it.

He goes to knock down the door before realising that if the leopard cub is hurt, then he needs a secure den. He rings the doorbell and sighs as if it pained him to act like a normal human. Idly he acknowledges that his mental narration is starting to sound a lot like Tetsuya. He doesn't like it. Maybe he'll bite Tetsuya to death when he gets back to show it that it shouldn't imitate herbivores.

The door opens and the mother-omnivore opens the door. He suppresses a chill, the first time he had seen her was when she had been acting suspicious and ended up walking into the forest. He had followed just fast enough to see her put down her shopping bags, whip out a knife, and gut the man that had started barrelling towards her.

He had followed her for a while, and after watching her dispatch of the fifth assassin in as many months offered to send disciplinary committee members (who at that time were really just yakuza that he had beaten into subservience) to clean up the bodies. Unsurprisingly she took him up on the offer.

She looked and acted like a herbivore up until the point where it was too late, it was unsettling. She reminded him of the main character of an anime he had only watched because it had people learning to murder at school; Nami elementary did not like the ideas he had after that, but he found trying to murder the herd-teacher therapeutic so when his mother objected he switched from knives to his tonfa and started biting people to death instead. It was fun. **AN(I don't know where I came up with Kyoya watching assassination classroom, but that is like 100% a headcanon that I support now.)**

"Where is the little animal?" He says, keeping an eye on her; if her cub was hurt she would be much more likely to attack.

Nana smiled slightly taking in the protective aura of Namimori's 'demon'. "Tsuna is in the living room with Indigo-chan and the kids." There is a second of pause before he has a knife at his throat faster that he can react. "Hurt my son and you will forfeit your life like the vermin you help me dispose of."

Kyoya nods sharply and hastily puts distance between him and the protective mother; omnivores are scary.

Kyoya takes one look at the vulnerable, clearly hurt Sky staring brokenly up at him, and rage colours his vision. The anger is so fierce that he forgets to use his normal catchphrase.

" **Who do I kill?** "

* * *

Mukuro shifted, restless and twitchy. The Vindice were making him do **paperwork** when his Sky was in danger. **PAPERWORK!** To say he was annoyed, would be an understatement. His arms ached from the writing even though it had only been a few sheets (Fuck, he hated how **weak** he was physically. His flame was just as strong, but he still wore the marks of his incarceration and it **burned**!) He would have already tried to paint the walls red with the stupid guards blood, if it wouldn't make this take longer.

Bermuda seemed to pick up on his waves of bloodlust and eerily turned to face him. "This is **necessary**. You are already doing far less than any other released inmates. Why are you not using your flames?"

He blinked, why was the head of Vindice advising him to murder the guards, then it hit him. Slamming a hand to his forehead, he wrapped the paperwork in Mist flames and burned his signature into the places needed. Mukuro pitched his voice to an annoying gleeful, childlike pitch.

"Done! Would it be too much of an imposition to ask one of you to drop me off in Namimori?" He smiles his best Tsuna smile, summoning glitter, and flowers behind him. Bermuda gives him a truly perturbed look and waves a hand.

He can't even blink before he is falling through space. It feels like he's being stuffed through an opening too small for him into a blender. He is dumped unceremoniously onto something warm and pointy.

He looks up to see a pale Tsuna and despite the relief he feels seeing that his Sky is in one piece (if not looking too amazing) is dampened by the **person** he fell on growling at him.

" **PINAPPLE!** " He hated Bermuda so much!

"I hate Bermuda so much!" He says for emphasis and gives in to the black that had been enclosing on his vision since the (rude, demonic, assholey) warp ride.

"Well. I guess that's one way to make an entrance." Tsuna says meekly into the oppressing silence, prompting Kyoya to push the unconscious Mist off him.

"If it helps, I am pretty sure that wasn't his fault."

Kyoya grunted assent at Tsuna and glares at the surprisingly (worryingly) thin teen. He could see the outline of his bones clearly against the sallow, yellow-tinged skin; the chain scars around his wrists and throat. His equal, his pack's second-strongest fighter; had been confined; had been **chained**!

Anger burned in his gut; he had felt the Mist relax after seeing the leopard cub. Kyoya knew he was here to protect, but how could Mukuro protect the leopard if he can't even protect himself?!

Resolve glinting in his eyes he stood with Mukuro in a princess carry, gently placing him down on one of the unoccupied sofas and letting his eyes glide over to the leopard and the owlet. He would protect his pack. He knew they had power in their own ways, were strong, but they needed a place to recover their strength.

His revenge could wait till they could hunt as a pack. He will stand guard till then. Nothing will get past him. Nothing.

"Wait, Hibari-san is that a **gunshot**?!"

* * *

**Thanks to pyrobookwyrm for the idea of how Kyoya viewed pack. I hadn't been thinking of it that way but OMG it is SO PERFECT for what I had planned :D**

**Also, someone doesn't just get confined like Mukuro was for so long without loosing some severe body mass and getting scars (have you seen the manga panel! Seriously look up Rokudo Mukuro Vindice and you get the** **canonical** **image of Mukuro in his pod-thing; it's actually fucking chilling!)**

**He went from human experimentation to confinement and he needs** **all** **the love, like I didn't think about it till I was writing this chapter, but his story is just so fucking sad. He needs love and hugs and protecting. (Admittedly I may have fallen down the Protect!Mukuro hole, but like, I have no words. Sometimes I think about a characters story and just think 'how was this even cannon, this is something a particularly angsty fanfic is meant to think up, not the characters** **actual backstory** **')**

**Also thanks to rozielrie for the ideas on what Reborn saves Tsuna from, I got loads of inspiration from your review :D.**


	4. Not so straight after all

**Only one more chap till it is caught up, what do you guys want to happen?**

* * *

Kyoya looked at Tsuna and shrugged, such a herbivorous wound would not keep him down.

"Kyoya-san," Chrome said quietly, "if you leave the bullet in there it can poison you, and that isn't even considering the fact that you might **die from blood loss**!" Kyoya pursed his lips, it seemed the owlet was emulating the mother-omnivore; her single raised eyebrow and general air of unimpressed annoyance, made him feel uncomfortable.

"The purple usually heals it." He murmurs in compromise. The owlet was being adorably fierce, he may as well let her do what she wants with him; it would hurt his pride more if he died because of a herbivore anyway.

Stripping off his shirt he eyed the large red stain covering most of the material. His gakuran had probably stopped the herbivores from noticing while he made it over to the leopard's den; the last time he got a gunshot wound he'd been tranquilised and woke up in the hospital days later. Herbivores are annoying. Also, their weapons. Their weapons were annoying too.

He choked out a hiss when a finger prodded the wound and turned a scathing glare at Chrome who just rolled her eyes. Fierce and sassy; he was rethinking his appreciation of the owlet's new attitude.

"I can probably force the bullet out with mist flames, but it will hurt, so you need to be sitting down for this." Kyoya grunted his assent and strode as normally as possible over to the leopard cub and sat down in Chrome's vacated seat. He was pretty sure that it hadn't hurt this much before he got here.

"The adrenalin would have worn off, and Mukuro-san fell on you." Tsuna said blinking up at him, "hyper intuition and I get broken bones a lot, if you were wondering." Hyper intuition seems like it would be helpful for finding **all** the fake-carnivores.

"No thank you, Hibari-san." Tsuna muttered after his head had started ringing alarm bells at whatever his cloud had been thinking.

Kyoya shrugged and slumped into Tsuna's side, making him jump. He froze for a few seconds before leaning against Kyoya tentatively. Chrome placed her hands around where the bullet wound was and channelled mist to nudge the bullet out.

"I would've just mist travelled it out of your back, but I can't see it and don't want to remove important chunks of your innards." Chrome murmurs and Kyoya doesn't respond; too busy burying his head in Tsuna's collarbone and trying not to scream. Screaming wasn't a carnivorous action unless it was to inspire fear in others.

The bullet flew into Chrome's hand and she let out a cheery 'done'. Kyoya sagged and let out a weak growl.

"Now you said you know how to heal with your flames?" Kyoya shrugged and couldn't be bothered to reply. "So, its passive?" He blinked and nodded slightly making Tsuna giggle as Kyoya's hair tickled his face.

"Right, you probably need a guideline for the healing then; this is a pretty big hole. Channel your flames at me." Kyoya blinked and wondered if the owlet wanted to become a doctor, then he remembered the request and he sent purple at her.

Chrome caught the flames and using her mist to make sure everything grew back right, pushed the combined flames at the wound. It closed rapidly, leaving Chrome giddy that her idea had worked even as exhaustion settled on her and she flopped onto Kyoya's now healed back.

"It's still a bit early, but I think you have all had quite the tiring day, so I'm booting you all off to bed." Nana said mildly amused at the half-dressed teen bracketed by her son and Indigo-chan and the random unknown who looked like a bluer, more skeletal Indigo-chan, collapsed on the other sofa.

"I'm not even sure who the unconscious person over there is, but I'm going to assume that he is your other… Mist? Am I getting the terms right?" Tsuna raised his head from where he had buried it in Kyoya's hair.

"Yea, but, mum, where are they going to sleep?" Nana thought for a few moments before a sly smirk settled on her face.

"Well, I can set up some extra futons in your room. I might need to move the bedframe, but I don't think either you or the others will want to be separated." Nana pitched her voice into a conspiratorial whisper, "and I don't think you would mind waking up surrounded by such attractive people."

Tsuna gaped, utterly unable to respond with anything other than choking noises in the back of his throat. Nana let out a tinkling giggle, he thought she hadn't noticed. She'd accepted the fact that she was equally likely to get a son in law after she had listened to Tsuna's hour long rant about the impossibility of Derek Hale's abs from an American TV-show that he had watched; straight boys don't spend that much time talking about the 'glistening, sculpted abs' of a male actor.

She slips upstairs to set up his room and debates whether her son was going to end up with a harem. She wouldn't mind, more people to spoil after all, and after all her son went through he needed all the love.

-LinebreakOfLinebreakyness-

Reborn **hated** civilian planes. Usually he would go places via mafia land and wouldn't have to deal with anyone who would annoy him. Instead he got a packed flight in economy because apparently they were the only seats left.

The instant they got on the plane, Reborn made a beeline to the window seat and the others had intelligently placed Fon and Viper in his row. This mildly annoyed him because murdering Colonello would have been good for his mood. He liked Fon and Viper too much to satiate his homicidal urges, so he just closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

Fun fact; it doesn't work.

Clearly Viper had noticed the growing antsy-ness of the Sun and leant over Fon to tap a discretely flaming finger in his direction. Reborn nodded and as their had pressed against his forehead, he felt himself slip into slumber. Viper was definitely one of his favourites.

-HighpitchedScreaming—

"Shitty Mist said what?" Xanxus said while pegging one of his 'throwing' bottles at Squalo's head.

"Mammon fucked off with the other Arcobaleno to Japan, cuz their baby-sky had a spaz about baby-boss." Xanxus sighed and looked considering at the piles of paperwork that had appeared over the last week.

"Shitty-shark, grab the others and make Levi do my paperwork; we're going to Japan!" He Jumped up and bared his teeth in a feral grin; maybe he can get the kid to fight him again, he ought to be stronger since last time.

"VOI! You just want to fight baby-boss don't you!" Xanxus raises an eyebrow at Squalo and pegs another bottle at his head.

"VOIIIIII!"

-ILiterallyHadToLookUpVariaFicsCusIForgotHowSqualoSpoke—

Bianchi lounged on her designated sofa; after Reborn had left she had moved in with Hayato. She personally believes that her sofa is far better than Hayato's; it had a pretty flower print, that to a poison related assassin, was clearly identified as poisonous flowers. Whoever made it had a sense of humour.

Hayato's sofa was just a boring faded red. How original.

Bianchi heard the slam of the front door and peered over at her little brother.

"What's up?" She said at the weird mix of anger-confusion-loss-grief reflected in his flames. He pulled a face that was probably meant to be angry, but just ended up pained.

"I got angry at Tsuna for all the shit we go through on a regular basis, and how he keeps flinching back from things instead of actually standing strong. He is still trying to convince Reborn not to make him become Decimo, did you know that? After all we had gone through he still thinks he can get out of this a civilian.

I am not going to spend more of my time on such a delusional Sky. I could find another, easy!"

Bianchi's heart stopped cold, "You left your Sky?" Her voice shook slightly as she thought of the implications. Her idiot of a brother has probably killed any chances of him having a future.

Reborn's student was such a strong Sky, the purity of his flames beating even Timteo's. This would ruin him for any weaker Sky; his flames would completely reject them, and that is not even considering the stigma for 'used' elements. No respectable Famagilia would want to associate with an ex-guardian of the Decimo.

"Yes, I was just so done with all the constant conflict. It was easier when I was running freelance; I thought that being associated with Vongola would mean I would be able to take it easy, maybe even secure myself a decent position, but it became startlingly clear that I would just be dragged into ridiculous conflicts by a weak-minded boss!" Hayato flailed his hands before lighting a cigarette and taking a deep inhale.

"Now if I can only get over this stupid feeling of loss. I don't even fucking know why I feel like I've lost something important, it's stupid; I never really liked Tsuna in the first place." Bianchi tried to control her breathing; pushing down the strong starbursts of panic. Hayato had been offered the position because Reborn knew that she had a brother the same age as his student; he'd asked and she had assured his loyalty.

"You might have just killed the both of us, Hayato." She says, a strange calm settling over her. "One, do you not know how Sky bonds work? Two, you realise that you have literally **betrayed** Vongola. Three, I recommended you to Reborn (Yes, you got a recommendation; how many teen mafioso do you think there are? We quite literally have a school for that) everything you do reflects on me. I will be **lucky** if I am not assassinated for your wrongs!"

Hayato seemed to visibly deflate, the reality of the situation dawning on him, "Oh…"

"Yes, **Oh**!" Bianchi said her voice becoming forceful and annoyed, "You will likely **never** find another Sky because they would need to be stronger than the strongest Sky alive! That feeling of loss; that will never go away. Elements will always feel a craving for a Sky bond; 'used' elements have had that, have had a bond, and lost it. Lost the feeling of safety and home.

Did you know that the percent of 'used' elements who die via suicide or mental illness because they never find another sky, never feel truly safe again? Eighty-fucking-percent. I don't want you to end up a statistic Hayato; it would kill me."

Hayato's eyes widened, it would never go away? He felt paranoid and grieving; it wasn't overwhelming, but it was blanketed over him.

"What?" Bianchi's eyes narrowed and she scoffed.

"Are you actually kidding me? Did you really do this without thinking of the consequences? You do know that you would have caused the Decimo physical pain right? Like you took a chunk of his chest with you, when you undoubtably stormed out. He would be out for **weeks** ; I would be utterly floored if he managed to get back to school before the summer holidays."

Hayato flinched and looked vaguely ill, he kept clenching and unclenching his hands as he tried to process the sheer magnitude of what he had done. He finally looked back to his sister and spoke in a meek, almost fearful tone.

"What do I do now?" Bianchi shook her head and bit her lip.

"That is the million-dollar question, isn't it."

-ThatSectionWasPromptedByAReviewThatMadeMeRealiseIForgotBianchi(ShoutoutToYouHimme)—

Tsuna lay awake questioning whether he had been hit by a truck this morning and it was all some contrived dream caused by a bizarre reaction to the meds he was given.

Chrome was snuggled against his chest; Kyoya spooning him, and Mukuro's hair was tickling his nose. It definitely seemed like something his apparently-not-as-straight-as-he-thought brain had dreamed up.

He pulled Chrome closer as another wave of pain hit. The constant presence of his remaining guardians made him feel less raw, eased the emotional pain, even if it did little for the physical pain.

He jumped as the body against his back shuffles closer and places a chin over his shoulder.

"Leopard cub, sleep. You need to recover." Tsuna nodded slightly and just breathed deeply; focussing on the sheer warmth he felt from his remaining bonds. He hadn't even known that bonds could be like this; he could feel Kyoya's and Chrome's emotions buzzing at the back of his mind. Mukuro's was stronger too, even if he had only been conscious for like three seconds.

He could feel himself start to drift and let himself hope, that maybe, just maybe, he could keep this. Even if he had to feel pain like this for the rest of his life; he would bear it with a smile if he could just keep this warmth.

Tsuna slipped into blissful unconsciousness.


	5. Mukuro is Highly Traumatised

**All caught up w' ffnet now.**

**Also the alternate title to this is: That chapter where Mukuro declares love for Tsuna and also deals with the issues of being a 17 year old who had no time or care for certain solo recreational activities and is now dealing with the consequences. Also Chrome is a mist and has an imagination that traumatizes Mukuro.**

* * *

Tsuna woke up and had to take a moment. A noise hissed out of his throat as he doubled over. Immediately hands were pressing against him insistently and he vaguely heard people speaking to him through the pain.

"Ouch", he mumbled and tried to unfurl himself as the lurching of his stomach made his skin go clammy. There is a moment before he is guided up slowly and a bucket is pushed into his hands. He can barely mutter a word of gratitude before he is once again emptying his stomach.

He dry-heaves into the bucket for what feels like ages but was probably only a few minutes. He rests his forehead on the rim of the bucket, trying to suppress any further nausea.

"You okay, Bossu?" Chrome asks from his side. He lets out a quiet 'mnhm' and slowly sits up. A bottle of water is pressed to his face and the bucket is taken away.

Opening the water and taking a small sip to ease his parched and now gross tasting mouth, he leans against Kyoya who was perched tentatively on the mattress.

"Thanks, guys." He rasps, shaky and tired. Kyoya ran a hand through Tsuna's hair, massaging and easing some of the tension that had built up. Tsuna closes his eyes and relaxes into the feeling; cloud flames pressing and soothing, tangle against him and he slumps completely onto his cloud.

A cool hand rests against his clammy forehead and it takes a moment to recognise Mukuro. Up close he looks so much worse than he had yesterday or any time he'd seen the mist. His skin was tinged yellow and his cheeks were sunken in an almost skeletal fashion. A noise slips from his lips as he reaches a hand out to his male mists face, anger and worry filling him.

"Who did this?" Tsuna murmurs protectively and he feels a surge of foreign affection filtering through his bond with Mukuro. Mukuro's head tilts to the side and he lets out a derisive smirk.

"No offence Mio Cielo, but I was confined to a tube for the last couple years. Mass degeneration is a thing that happens when you don't move for an extended period of time."

This did not comfort Tsuna.

At all.

Images ran through Tsuna's head and he pulled Mukuro towards him and into awkwardly perching on his/Chrome's laps. Possessiveness and rage fills him at the idea of someone caging his mist, chaining him to the ground; as someone who loved to fly the idea enraged him. Tsuna stared right into Mukuro's startled eyes and with a vehemence he didn't know he possessed he spoke.

"La Mia Nebbia," the Italian poured off his tongue and felt **right** , "no one will **ever** cage you again. I will stop it even if it kills me."

There was silence.

The tension in the air thick and cloying was broken with a chuckle and Tsuna felt Mukuro curl his arms around him, their faces so close they were almost touching. " **Mio Cielo, I am yours to do as you please. I will fight your battles and burn the world to the ground if you only ask.** " Mukuro switches to Italian, " _ **You have given me my freedom and in exchange, I will give you my heart**_ **.** "

Tsuna almost chokes on the sheer surge of connection he felt with his mist, the bond flaring into place with a violence that Tsuna should have expected of Mukuro. He can feel tears running down his face at the onslaught of emotions from both the bond and the feelings Mukuro's declaration brought forth. (Well, the declaration in Japanese; Tsuna wouldn't know what the Italian meant until much later, when he learnt more of the language)

Tsuna buried his head into Mukuro's neck and clung to him; love and determination and protectiveness swirling between them. His voice is small when he speaks, "You won't leave me?"

Mukuro's is almost feral, " **Never** "

"While I hate to interrupt this adorably possessive moment, breakfast is ready. Also, male-indigo-chan, I wish to have a chat with you about your diet." Nana said from the doorway, causing the room's inhabitants to jump violently.

"MAMA, how long were you there?!"

Nana snorts and glides out of the room, beckoning Mukuro to follow her. He tentatively raises from Tsuna's lap with Chrome's help and follows her into the homey little corridor.

"You don't want to talk about my diet do you?" Mukuro asks suspiciously, he didn't trust parents, after all, his had tortured him to death several times.

"You're half right, I do want a list of allergies and preferences because you need to gain a lot of weight, but you were right about that being an excuse." There was silence for a few seconds as Mukuro mulled over Nana's declaration. "I met Tsuna's father in **Italy** did you know? We got along because we both grew up in Japan."

Realisation struck him and Mukuro mentally swore, blush creeping onto his cheeks. No one in that room knew enough Italian to understand his declaration, if he'd known someone could understand he wouldn't have been anywhere as bold. Nana smiles as she watches indigo-kun go scarlet and meek, a huge change from his suspicious/confident attitude a minute ago.

"Protect him will you? And if he gives you his heart guard it with your life; he has been hurt too many times to trust easily." Mukuro nods decidedly, he was going to do that anyway. Nana grins and allows the sparkles that usually appear to lighten the hallway, "Also, don't be too surprised if you end up in a harem, I saw how both Indigo-chan and the Hibari heir stared at him. Even if you're the first I don't think you will be the only one that vies for his affections."

Mukuro blinks surprised, but strangely the idea doesn't repulse him. His Chrome was **his** already and his feelings for her were already rather warm, but the weirdest thing was the hot rush that went through him when he thought of the Skylark in a non-platonic fashion. The one who was his equal, his rival; someone who, had he not utilised dirty methods of fighting, could beat him easily.

This was not helping his blush at all.

Nana smirked at the bi-panic radiating from the mist; her Tsuna would be well-loved.

* * *

Iemitsu stepped out of his (the CEDEF's) private jet, annoyance flaring. One of his agents, Dohachiro Nezu, had apparently heard that Tsuna had pissed off his elements somehow.

He growled "This kid, always causing trouble for me to clean up. Can't he just stop fucking up for once!" Basil stared in disgust at his 'master' and tried to diffuse the situation by answering with Shakespeare babble. Iemitsu ruffled his hair and he resisted the urge to give in to his more cloudy instincts that were calling for him to stab Iemitsu in defence of the powerful sky.

He was knocked from his thoughts when a notification popped up on his phone.

 _How would you like to ditch CEDEF? Nono pissed off Reborn and I don't want to deal with the fallout; Iemitsu is a whiney little bitch._ – Boss Ass Bitch

He grinned almost manically.

 _Sign me the fuck up, I am so done with Iemitsu! He's gone so past annoying me that I'm dosing myself with rain flames and insulting Iemitsu in Shakespeare just to keep sane._ – Basil

 _Also, tell Reborn to be on the lookout for the idiot. He's been called in to get Tsuna to make up with his guardians for some reason, but I don't think that Tsuna would fight with his guardians for no reason. Iemitsu's blaming Tsuna for everything again and having Reborn be intimidating in his general direction would probably make him a lot more mindful of his words._ – Basil

Basil checked where Lal was on the app she'd gotten for all _her CEDEF_ and pouted at the fact that she was over the ocean. If she were on a plane then she wouldn't read it till later and he didn't have any way to tell reborn to keep a closer eye on Tsuna. Ugh, whatever; Iemitsu is probably too dumb to find his own house anyway.

* * *

Tsuna is sitting at the table and eating some dry toast to try to settle his stomach. Mukuro is on his left side and Chrome on his right with the kids scattered across the table and Kyoya sitting at the head of the table imperiously gazing over them all like he wasn't stuffing as much of Nana's cooking in his mouth as could fit.

Nana was smiling and dishing up food that looked like it belonged in a restaurant. Mukuro was pouting as nana piled his plate high with food and made a face when she winked at him. - _Eat your food or I'll give Tsuna an Italian lesson_ -… **She was a demon**.

Chrome giggled at Mukuro and was thankful that he'd taught her how to use her flames to eavesdrop it was so fun.

 _What are you so amused about?_ Mukuro's voice drifted through her head and she bit her lip in amusement.

 _Someone forgot they taught me how to eavesdrop._ She mentally sing-songed, _I think watching you and Hibari-san would be_ _ **very**_ _fun._

Mukuro chokes and has a coughing fit as food goes down the wrong way. Tsuna looks over, worried.

"You okay Mukuro?" he nods and tries for calm and collected but his face is imitating a tomato and the image of him pinned down by the skylark, that Chrome sent across their link, was swimming across his eyes.

 _Mio Dio Chrome!_ He has to put effort into keeping from speaking Italian, _I liked it better when you were still meek and innocent and not sending me your fantasies._

_No, you didn't._

He refrains from planting his face into the table in despair.

"Rokudo, you will be training with me to recover your strength, Tsuna will join when he gets better." Kyoya declares. Mukuro pushes down the images and takes a moment to register that he hadn't been called pineapple; huh?

"I want to join!"

Eyes are dragged to Lambo who has a serious expression and it occurs to everyone that none of the usual chaos had happened recently.

"Me too!" Both I-pin and Fuuta say.

"I'm not playing dumb anymore! Someone hurt Tsuna-nii and I don't want to be too weak to protect him!" Lambo's eyes shone with determination and the people who weren't in-the-know about his intelligence were very confused.

"Lambo is a certified genius and often helps me with my homework," Tsuna says, much to the astonishment of the others. "He liked to mess with Reborn and… H-h" his voice trails off and suddenly the toast isn't doing the best job of settling his stomach.

"Tsuna, we love you and-" A ringing sounded and Nana waltzed to the door and froze her face morphing into a cold rage. Tsuna tried to get up and Chrome pulled him up and allowed him to lean on her, he let out a sharp breath as pain radiated through him.

"What's up Mama?" he said and limped over to the door where he stilled and stared at Bianchi with **Hayato** in tow.

She sees him and stares him straight in the eye; his intuition tells him to stay.

"My brother is an idiot and is here to apologize." Hayato tried to wriggle out from Bianchi's iron grip.

"I'm not going to apologize stupid woman!" Tsuna could practically feel the anger radiating off her as he leant back into Mukuro's chest, he could feel his elements surrounding him and he was eternally grateful for their support.

"If you will not apologize, then I will do it for you. Vongola Decimo, my brother has done you a great misdeed and had he been an _honourable_ man he would have apologised already, but since he refuses I will tell you that what happened **was not your fault**. My brother joined your group for the position, not for you, and he has disgraced our name through his traitorous actions.

Since I know that he will continue to be a stubborn bull-headed dumbass **I** will be the one to offer you a favour. Whatever you need, whenever, the Tempestas Famagilia is in your debt.

Tsuna stared with his mouth open. He couldn't help it. How was he supposed to process something like this?

"I will take my leave," Bianchi stated and left, dragging a writhing storm behind.

"What just happened?!"

* * *

Lal turned her phone off aeroplane mode and smirked at Basil's first message then froze at his second.

" _Reborn_ , I think I know what is going to trigger it"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, not dead just burnt out. Yeeeeey school (said in deadpan).**

**Anyway, new chap! The omake may confuse some people but, he is not a bad person just a bit dense (you’ll know when you get there) and while I don’t completely like him I can’t say he is intentionally a bad person.**

-AN-

Reborn turned to Lal who was staring at her phone with a look of horror.

“What?” He growled at her, making Colonello make a face at the hostility.

“Stop being so mean, kora! Lal isn’t at fault and your kid will be fine!” A slight blush appears on Lal’s face, but she quickly realises this is not the time and composes herself as she sees the apoplectic rage smear itself across Reborn’s face.

“It seems Baka-mitsu has landed in Namimori on the way to interrogate Tsuna on why he and his guardians have had a spat. If I know Iemitsu, and I do have to deal with his sorry ass on a regular basis, Iemitsu will blame Tsuna and go straight into throwing vitriol at his son.” Lal can see Reborn’s face flicker into something ugly before resting in the blank gaze that meant he was shoving his emotions in a little box.

“ **I am really getting tired of Vongola bullshit. First Timteo and now this? I wonder if I could get away with, say, _removing_ some of Vongola’s upper management. Tsuna would have to inherit early, but it would benefit the world to remove some of it’s most stupid members.**” Shivers ran up the spines of the Arcobaleno. Reborn’s voice was so utterly devoid of emotion that it screamed of a tightly leashed beast just begging to slaughter. The last time they had heard his voice like this, Reborn had murdered three entire conspiring Famagilia for daring to abduct and attempt to dissect Leon. Over a thousand people each, and not one survived that crimson month.

It was a voice that screamed blood.

It was this that really sobered the Arcobaleno up; Colonello biting his lip and grimacing whilst Fon and Viper subtly prepared measures to ensure Reborn would not hurt himself or others when he inevitably snapped.

“ **Viper, can you summon up a car to take us to Tsuna’s?** ” Reborn asked in his silken voice of the reaper. Viper nodded their head and they made their way out of the Tokyo airport, Arcobaleno in tow, before weaving an illusion that materialised a vehicle large enough for them all.

“ **I will drive.** ” Nobody argued.

When the one who makes death his plaything arrives, you don’t argue, you merely pray it is not your time.

-damnRebornGotAngrierThanIExpected-HeWasMeantToBeWorriedAndLowKeyOverbearingButAparentlyHeIsNowDeathPersonified-Whoops-

Tsuna stared at the door in disbelief as Bianchi dragged her brother away. Suddenly exhausted, he slumped against Mukuro’s chest.

“What just happened?” Tsuna asked to the mostly silent room as his chest started to spark with new slivers of pain.

“The poison scorpion proved smarter than expected and provided concrete proof that the scum you used to call a friend was using you as a steppingstone in his career.” Mukuro’s smooth voice said into Tsuna’s ear disdainfully. “I was rather looking forward to gutting her in front of the idiot, such a shame she had brains… now I have to use an illusion instead.”

Tsuna grimaces but a small mean part of him purrs at Mukuro’s words, “Please don’t discuss that where I can hear it.” He says wearily, tipping his head up to stare at Mukuro who smirked.

“I didn’t hear a no?” He replied almost gleefully.

“I… I want to tell you that you can’t touch them, but…” Tsuna sighs deeply and turns to bury his head in Mukuro’s (bony too bony) shoulder, “it would be a lie to play the eternally forgiving martyr. You-you guys are mine and I didn’t really know what that meant before, but I don’t want to pretend to you guys and…” Tsuna bites his lip and closes his eyes, hiding from the suddenly serious atmosphere.

“I’m not perfect and some small mean part of me wants them to hurt, or at least H-hay-,” his voice cuts out for a second and he has to summon the energy to continue, “ **him** , but I know that that makes me a mean person or at least a selfish one and I don’t want to think of myself like that, but I **hurt** and lying to myself would mean lying to you guys and that just feels wrong.”

Tsuna was clinging to Mukuro and hiding in his shoulder. He couldn’t see their faces and he didn’t want to; he’d also closed his mind from their emotions partway through his confession. He could feel the despair fill him after he realises that they might have realised that he was a pitiful sky and wasn’t worth their time.

Kyoya reacts first, reaching over to pull the little animal from Rokudo’s clutches and to his chest. He nuzzled the brunette’s hair as a purr rumbled from deep within him and he tries to resist the urge to mark the leopard as his. His little pack member was finally starting to show his fangs and Kyoya was **so proud**.

Mukuro made an annoyed noise at his sky being snatched and tried to steal him back just as Chrome proceeded to lift Tsuna from the skylarks lap. Mukuro then got to watch from the sidelines as Kyoya growled at his Chrome and tried to grab their sky back only to have Chrome fall into his lap. Kyoya decided he didn’t mind that Chrome was attached to Tsuna and switched to snuggling and purring at them both.

Mukuro stares for a second as the view is temporarily swapped with one of the images that Chrome had shown him that morning, he bites his lip and blatantly ignores his traitorous imagination and slips forward to steal back his sky.

Kyoya feels the little animal start to relax against him and his purr ratchets up a notch; idly he notices the mist-carnivore sneaking closer and he shoves one of his arms out to snatch the light teen. Rokudo shrieks slightly as he’s snagged, but Kyoya doesn’t give and drags the mist into his lap to join the two little animals. He allows a moment to nuzzle his cheek against the carnivore’s face to let him know that this was a time for snuggles and not fighting before going back to reassuring his sky.

Chrome grins and moves one of her arms to wrap around Mukuro-sama who was frozen in shock. _Somehow I don’t think you would be the one topping Muku-sama, s_ he singsongs into their bond.

_Chrome… what is happening right now?_ Mukuro’s mental voice was confused and vulnerable and he didn’t seem to even notice her statement. She smiles slightly and pulls Mukuro into her side.

_You are accepted, Mukuro-sama. Our sky loves us and our cloud likes us enough to allow us to be near our sky when he’s territorial. They care and we care, and…_ Chrome stops for a second, the emotions welling up and choking her, _I… I think this is what family is meant to be. Nana-san offers love and affection without needing anything in return and the kids are adorable and like the younger siblings I never had and… I **love** you, and I know for a fact that I can love the other two, and…_

_I know Chrome_. Mukuro’s voice was heavy with emotion and she could feel the understanding rumble through them. She smiled and just let herself feel all the overwhelming emotions, embracing them instead of pushing them away. She let her tears spill silently into her sky’s hair as she felt Mukuro’s against her shoulder. She was finally home.

Tsuna was overwhelmed but so beyond grateful of the love and affection that he was being given. He was surrounded by warmth and when he’d let go of his mental shield the emotions had come rushing in; the overwhelming feeling of proudness from Kyoya, the confusion and adoration from Mukuro, and Chrome’s own mix of overwhelming relief. He was loved. He could feel it running like electricity through them all and it made him press his face against his cloud’s shirt to hide his teary grinning face.

Nana smiled as she hushed the kids away from the pile of emotional teens; they needed this, they needed to have some time to just _recover_.

\--OffInMarshmallowLand--

Byakuran stares at his sealed ring.

His sealed ring stares back.

“That wasn’t an alternate reality right? Like, you’re not supposed to still be able to do that?” Byakuran states to his decidedly unhelpful ring. “If you make me go insane again I will stop feeding you marshmallow flames!” he says sternly, glaring mildly at the offending jewellery. He smirks as a small panicked tug came from it, “See, don’t mess with mee~” he sing-songed and strolled out of his room.

He ignored the minute flinch his watchers gave with a practiced air and started ambling towards the kitchen and his delicious marshmallows. What had that dream been about?

When it had started he lived through his alternate screaming and trying to attack the Vongola’s young lion with pain and hurt and insanity clutching at him. A small creeping suspicion made him think about how the young lion was his saviour’s father.

The idea of someone hurting the deceptively-fierce sky made his chest hurt; that could most definitely cause him to lose it again. He really _really_ hoped that wasn’t the case. Insanity was not fun at _all_.

Byakuran finally reached the kitchen and stretched out his wings before taking a leap and landing gently on top of the cabinets. He liked it up there, there was space for him to stash his marshmallows and he could see the entire kitchen from here.

As his ring gave an impatient tug, Byakuran sighed and opened a marshmallow bag before channelling his flames into one of the heavenly treats. He barely had time to stabilise it before a white flame dragon launches itself from the ring and swallows it whole.

“Hey, you need to wait till I finish it, Shiro!” He chastises the mare-ring’s spirit, “and I want some too, so you’ll have to wait!” Blatantly stuffing a handful in his mouth, he stares down his friend and makes a face as he tries not to cough up the sheer amount of sugar he just stuffed down his throat.

A cold chill makes Byakuran curl his wings around him and drew his attention to the feathers. He… liked his wings, but he hated what they represented. A Gesso Sky-Childe… a line started with a scorned fae ancestor and they had to deal with the consequences of diluted fae blood. Eternally craving to live in the sky but knowing that he could never stay there.

Sometimes, when he lets himself think about it, he wonders if that was why he craved the attention of the other Trinisette skies. The craving to forever fly through the sky, tempered only by those of the sky themselves; it was kind of poetic when he thought about it.

Byakuran blinks back into reality as he hears the door creek and automatically he slips into the little darkened nook that shields him from sight. He watches as one of the Gesso family mooks starts to mutter about a meeting being cancelled and barely listens till the name ‘Iemitsu Sawada’ is mentioned and his dream comes back to him.

Fuck. The idiot must’ve cancelled the meeting to cause whatever made alternate him so unstable.

He stares at his annoying ring spirit and even through all the uncertainty and fear he lets a small smile lift up his cheeks.

He’s going to go and see Tsuna.

\--Omake--

Tsuna grins from ear to ear as he power-walks to the entrance to the Vongola Fortress. Byakuran, Yuni and Enma would be here any moment and he could not wait for them to have their usual skies-and-Enma sleepover.

“TSUNA!” was yelled from behind and he spun and pouted at the out-of-breath doctor. “That was pretty extreme walking Tsuna!” Ryohei said grinning and Tsuna snickered.

“It’s sleepover day Onii-san, I will extreme walk if I want to.” He states before settling down slightly and asking, “why’d you stop me? Is everything down at med-bay okay?” Ryohei waves a hand and Tsuna relaxes.

“No, I’m here to tell you that three of the sun recruits have finished their training and are ready for the field. Also, Kyoko wants me to tell you that she’s gotten really into making cakes lately and if you wanted something special for your anniversary that she’d love to make it!” Tsuna smiled a gentler smile and nodded.

“I will, don’t worry.” he says quietly to his self-appointed brother. Tsuna ignores the small sky-flame twinge he feels any time he sees Ryohei, its not his fault, he didn’t know and the moment he did he’d spent years proving how sorry he was.

Tsuna remembered how baffled he’d been when Ryohei had shown up at his house to hang out, how confused he’d been till he remembered that Ryohei had only wanted to stop fighting and hadn’t said anything about leaving Tsuna. Now Ryohei was one of the best Vongola medics there was and spent his time either healing people or winning boxing championships. Not his sun, but still his brother and someone who supports his decisions with all of his extreme energy.

A giggle slips from Tsuna’s lips as he thinks about how much better he is doing now.

“I gotta go! I don’t want to leave the others waiting.”

-AN-

**Comment your ideas on how you want the story to continue or relationships between characters you want to see more of.**

**Next up we will have Iemitsu’s dramatic arrival and because I realised that Tsuna literally won’t be left alone by his elements willingly, I decided that traumatised-sky-bullshit will knock them all out for Reborn to save the day; your ideas?**


End file.
